


It was Sam's Idea

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decided he's had enough of Cas and Dean pretending not to have a thing for each other and told Cas to take things in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Sam's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A really short Destiel fic I wrote to get into writing again. Hope you like it, comments are very appreciated :)

“Cas, what’re you-“ Dean’s question was cut off when his friend pushed him against the rain-wet side of the Impala. The hunter’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before he felt Castiel’s lips pressed to his own and noticed the way the angel pinned him against the car with his weight, his hands resting on the hood of the car on both of his sides, incapacitating Dean from getting away.

Dean was still staring at Cas who looked blurred because of their closeness before his brain finally kicked in again. He grabbed the angel’s shoulders and tried to shove him away. The only thing he achieved was pushing Cas maybe two inches away.

“What the hell, dude?! What was that?” He stared into Castiel’s blue eyes, trying to process what had just happened.

Tilting his head slightly, Cas looked up at Dean, squinting against the increasing rain. “I thought you’d recognise a kiss when you get one,” he stated dryly, not backing away the slightest bit even though Dean’s hands were still clenched around the collar of his trench coat and the hunter was gazing at him, confusion, terror and something else Cas couldn’t quite discern apparent in his eyes.

“I did. But why the fuck would you do something like this?”

Okay, maybe that hadn’t been such a good idea. Or maybe he’d done it wrong?! Shrugging mentally, Cas gave it another shot and leaned forward again. After that first kiss he had nothing to lose.

His lips met Dean’s for a second time, and this time Cas didn’t think about what he was doing in the parking lot of a rundown motel, he just concentrated on the feeling of Dean’s soft lips on his, Dean’s hitching breath on his cheek and Dean’s body beneath him. He noticed that the hunter seemed to relax a bit.

Suddenly, he felt a fist punching his stomach. His eyes flew open and he instinctively took a quick step back, seeing Dean uttering a curse under his breath.

“You know that punching me only hurts you, Dean.”

“Screw you, Cas! Care to explain what the fuck is going on now?” The hunter glowered at him, flexing his fingers carefully. Hopefully they weren’t broken.

“Well, it’s Sam’s fault somehow…” Great, he’d really fucked up. Dean looked furious. Cas licked his lips and looked away for a moment before meeting Dean’s questioning gaze again.

The older Winchester crossed his arms over his chest. “Do I have to worm it out of you or should I just ask him?”

“He… he said he was sick and tired of the ‘unresolved sexual tension’ between you and me and I should finally do something about it. It was a bad idea. My apologies.”

“Son of a…” Dean turned around and rushed to the motel room he and Sam shared. Cas gazed after him as the hunter entered the room and he could hear him hissing at his brother. A few moments later Sam appeared in the open door and walked over to Cas, the car keys in his hand.

“I’m gonna get some pie. See ya.” He patted Cas on the back encouragingly and unlocked the car door before driving away, leaving the angel standing awkwardly in the middle of the parking lot.

“Cas.” Dean’s gruff voice made him look over to the motel room again. “Come on in, it’s starting to pour.”

Castiel squinted at his friend with irritation. He thought Dean hated him. Slowly he closed the distance between them and stepped inside.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Dean interrupted him, looking a bit uncomfortable as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Actually, it’s more than okay. Guess Sam sometimes does have good ideas.”

Cas didn’t quite understand what Dean was saying.

“Oh c’mon, do I have to spell it out for you?” The hunter groaned in frustration. “I like you, okay? I punched you ‘cause I was surprised and I didn’t think you’d like me back… that way, y’know?”

“Oh…” It slowly dawned on Cas. “So you’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not. To be honest, I’d like to try that again… if you don’t mind of course.” He stepped closer, searching for a reaction in Castiel’s face.

“Not at all.” Cas smiled up at the hunter before laying a hand on Dean’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him again. Finally he felt Dean kissing back as the hunter’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Well, I definitely did not expect that,” Dean panted when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. Cas just smiled and pressed his lips on the hunter’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or ideas for other fics, you can send them to moose-and-squirrel-fanfiction.tumblr.com :)


End file.
